


All My Secrets Away

by queenoftheseptics



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit, Us The Duo - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Gang Rape, Miscarriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheseptics/pseuds/queenoftheseptics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Pentatonix have quite a few secrets that very few people know about. </p><p>Kirstin Maldonado had a miscarriage, Scott Hoying was comatose for four days after being in a car accident, Mitch Grassi and his boyfriend Travis were violently gang raped, Kevin Olusola was almost burned alive and Avi Kaplan as well as his sister Esther are frequently abused by their alcoholic mother. </p><p>However, no one else in the band knew about Avi's secret. Or each other's for that matter. </p><p>What will happen when the truth finally does come out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gang Rape

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE!!!! PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!

_Travis' POV_

I was beyond excited for this trip. It was my first time visiting Miami and I was getting to go with the love of my life Mitch Grassi. His band Pentatonix had just wrapped up their US tour and had a couple weeks off before heading to Europe so we made sure that we would spend as much time together as possible.

I had planned out this trip for a while but it never panned out but now that Mitch was free, we were going to have the time of our lives. Mitch and I have been dating for close to a year and a half and I love him so much. He was so funny, sweet, talented and gorgeous beyond belief. It helped that the rest of Pentatonix were just as awesome as he was.

"Hey babe. You want to go to the beach?" Mitch asked. "Of course darling." I said, smiling. We got dressed and walked towards the beach. It was around two in the afternoon and the beach was fairly busy. We walked down the beach with our arms wrapped around each other when a girl stopped us. "Oh my God! Are you Mitch Grassi from Pentatonix?" she asked. I could make out a British accent. "Yes I am and this is my boyfriend Travis." replied Mitch. "Nice to meet you two." the girl replied. "I'm Dawn Rosario. I'm a huge fan of yours." "Why thank you." Mitch smiled.

"So what brings you guys to Miami?" asked Dawn. "We're here on vacation." I replied. "Would you guys like me to give you a tour?" Dawn asked. We both nodded. Dawn walked us around the beach. Along the way, I could see some guys give us the evil eye. After about thirty minutes, the three of us parted ways and as Mitch and I walked back to our hotel, those same guys I saw earlier came towards us."Um, hi." I said nervously. One of the men touched my cheek with his hand. "You're so pretty. Both of you." he said. "Um, thanks." I replied. Another one of them grabbed Mitch and attempted to kiss him. I pushed him off. "Feisty ones, aren't ya?" he said. The guy who touched my cheek wrapped his arms around me from behind. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous." The other guy I'd just pushed off Mitch did the same and began kissing his neck.

 _That's my job asshole._ I thought. Just then, Mitch and I were tackled to the ground as the guys began stripping us of our clothes. We struggled to push them off but they were too strong.

 

_Twenty Minutes Later...._

_Dawn's POV_

I was walking down the beach when I saw two bodies lying on the ground, their clothes messed up. "Hello? Are you guys alright?" I said. As I got closer, I recognized the faces. "Mitch! Travis!" I cried out. "Oh my God, what happened?!"

"W...we were r-raped." Travis cried out. "By who?" "A couple of guys. I didn't get their names." I was stunned. Who would rape two sweethearts like Travis and Mitch?

"We need to get you two to the hospital." With that, I grabbed Mitch who couldn't stop crying and Travis, who comforted his boyfriend.


	2. Car Crash

_Scott's POV_

It was just another beautiful day in Arlington, Texas. I was driving towards my sister Lauren's house. I was so excited to see her and hopefully finally get the chance to meet my nephew Landon for the very first time. I had already seen pictures of him and he was so damn adorable and his eyes were almost as blue as mine.

I was about three blocks away from Lauren's house when a driver cut in front of me. I swerved around in a circle and almost crashed into another car. "Oh my God!" I screamed when I fully recovered. I've been in a few accidents in my life but that was the closest I've ever come to crashing.

Mere moments later, when I was about a block away from Lauren's, another car raced in front of me and this one hit me right in the side of my car. I flew through the windshield and everything went black.

\----------------------------------

_Four Days Later....._

I woke up in the hospital and to my parents' tear streaked faces. "M- Mom? Dad? What happened?" "You were in an accident. A car slammed into you. One of your fans saw it and called 911." my dad calmly replied.

"You've been in a coma for the last four days." my mom added. I paused to let everything register.   
The last thing I remember was being thrown from my car through the windshield and landing on the cold pavement. It was an accident. I had been in my first accident? Oh God. "How the hell did I survive?" I finally asked my parents after a seven minute silence. "The paramedics worked as fast as they could. No one died but you and two others were injured." my Mom said.


	3. Miscarriage

_Kirstin's POV_

"Dad, we need to talk." I say nervously. This is one conversation with my dad I was not prepared for. Two months ago, I found out that I was pregnant and today I was going to tell my father who hated my boyfriend Jeremy. This wasn't going to end well.

"What's going on sweetie?" he said. I took a deep breath. "So, you know how I haven't been feeling too well lately?" I began. Dad nodded. "Well, I decided to take a pregnancy test just out of morbid curiosity." My dad looked a little surprised.

"Wait. Kirstin, are you pregnant?" he asked. I closed my eyes. "Yes! I'm sorry!" I said. I could hear him sigh. "For how long?" "Two months." My eyes were still closed.

After about three minutes of silence, I opened my eyes. "Dad? Say something." I pleaded. Much to my surprise, he stood up and left. No screaming. No congratulations. No hug. Nothing.

Part of me was relieved but I was also very confused. I slowly walked towards my room and quietly closed the door. Just then, my phone vibrated. It was Jeremy.

_Did you tell your dad about the baby?_

_Yes._

_What did he say?_

_Nothing._

_WTF?!_

_Exactly. Something's up._

_Well, all I can say is this: if this message is my last, just know that I love you no matter what._

_I love you too. I always will._

A few days pass. I don't hear from Jeremy. That means either one of four things: his parents found out he got me pregnant and he got grounded, he lost his phone, he's been super busy or the most likely scenario: my dad killed him. I start to show a bump which is nothing an oversized t-shirt can't hide.

I've already told Avi, Mitch, Kevin, Scott and the fans about my pregnancy and they're all super thrilled, Scott and Mitch telling me just how much they plan to spoil my baby. The fans were also very supportive, some even leaving baby gifts at tour stops. I was so lucky to have such a great support group.

About one month later, I have a chat with my Dad. At first, things are going rather smoothly until I make the mistake of asking if he'd seen or heard from Jeremy lately.

"You won't be seeing him again." he said. "Um, what does that mean?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.  "Yesterday, I went over to his house and murdered him." he said nonchalantly. "Y...you did what?!" I said, despite the fact that I wasn't even surprised.

"You heard me. I killed that son of a bitch. He wasn't fit to be a father in the first damn place." he said and then he turned towards me, glancing at my growing baby bump. "And if I'm being perfectly honest, you don't deserve to be a mother either." He said, not taking his eyes off my bump. "What do you..." I started to ask but was cut off by my father stabbing me in the stomach.

"Oh my God!!" I heard my mom, who just walked into the room, scream. I fall to the ground, holding my bump. I barely saw a glimpse of my mom run toward me when I black out.  
\-------------------------------------  
I wake up in the hospital. My mom is standing over me with tears in her eyes. "Oh sweetie. You're awake." she said. "I... is my baby okay?" I asked, trying to piece together what happened. "I'm sorry sweetheart but... you lost your child." my mom said. My eyes filled with tears. My dad had killed my baby.


	4. Abuse

_Esther's POV_

As Avi and I sat in our room, my stomach began to growl. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and we still have not eaten. "I'm so hungry. You want to go get something to eat?" I ask.

"What's the point? You know Mom is going to be waiting for us to come down those stairs." said Avi, not taking his eyes off his phone. He was right.

Our mother had been an alcoholic for as long as we could remember. She was also especially abusive towards me and Avi. Our other brother Josh left the first chance he got.

Our dad was no help since he constantly kept going back to her despite the fact that he had it worse than we did. Mom kept on belittling him, breaking him down, making him feel worthless and still he forgave her. And for what? Just so the cycle could continue over and over again. Dad had lost all semblance of sanity.

My stomach growled again. "Well, if you're not going to go downstairs, I will. I'll bring you back something." I replied. Avi scoffed. "Good luck. Lord knows you're going to need it."

I rolled my eyes and left. I didn't hear anything so maybe I would be lucky for once. I went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and saw some leftover Chinese food. I grabbed it and closed the door. So far, I hadn't heard anything. Maybe she was sleeping or something but just as that thought entered my mind, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and there stood my mom. Son of a bitch.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked. "What does it look like? I'm getting some food." I retorted. "Trying to sneak some of my drinks now are we? A beer, wine, maybe a margarita or two?" I looked at her. "Are you deaf? I just told you what I was doing." I snapped. My reward for that comment was a slap to the face which I was all too happy to return.

I turned around and started to walk away when Mom grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. "ITS MY DRINKS! MY WINE! MY BEER! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF THEM!" she shrieked as her hands made contact with my face and chest. I kicked her in the chest.

"No. How about **_YOU_** keep _your_ damn hands off me and Avi you deranged _BITCH_!" I yelled, emphasizing the bitch part.

I grabbed the food, two forks and a couple of paper towels and stomped towards me and Avi's room. I could hear Mom going "Don't EVER touch me or my drinks again you damn freeloader!" I flipped her off and slammed the door behind me. "Sounds like that went well." quipped Avi. "Shut up." I said.


	5. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF GRAPHIC TORTURE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!!

_Kevin's POV_

For as long as I could remember, my mom was a drug addict. One day, she was sweet and funny. The next she was the Wicked Witch. I would be punished for practically anything that a sober person wouldn't give a crap about. In her drugged up mind, _everything_ was a crime punishable by abuse.

But the worst of her punishments left me with second degree burns all over my body. It was a seemingly normal day. I had just come back from rehearsal with my group Pentatonix and on my way to my room, I was stopped by my mom. "Where have you been for the last three hours?" she asked me. "I was at rehearsal." I calmly stated. "With who?" she asked, her eyes red and filled with rage, although her voice told otherwise.

"Kirstie, Avi, Ben, Scott and Mitch. You know, my friends." I said. She looked at me. "Was there anything _suspicious_ going on between _them_?" she asked, meaning Mitch and Scott. "Any type of flirting?" "No." I answered. She slapped me across the face. "Are those two gay pieces of filth together?" she asked. "Given that Mitch has a boyfriend, I highly doubt it." Another slap in the face. "You lying sack of shit! Tell me the truth!" Mom screamed. "I-I am!" I stammered.

Mom shoved me to the floor and stormed off. I thought it was over. Oh, it was anything but. A few minutes later, she came back with a bucket of rubbing alcohol in her hands and dumped it all over me. Then, she slowly pulled out a lighter, put it towards my left shoulder and set me ablaze.

After about two hours, my sister Candice walked in, saw what my mom had done, called for help and rode with me to the hospital. I had suffered from second degree burns on my upper body and minor burns on my legs.


	6. Update

Now that we've gotten everyone's backstory, this story is going to fast forward a month to when Kevin, Scott, Travis, Mitch and Kirstin are in recovery mode and Esther and Avi are trying to hide their abuse.

Meanwhile, Ben, Candice and Genevieve are beginning to grow suspicious of their friends sudden secrecy. Also, expect a few visits from Avi, Esther and Kevin's mothers later down the line. There may also be more to the story about Travis and Mitch's rape than even they know. Dawn may not be who she says she is.


	7. Interaction

_One Month Later...._

_Ben's POV_

I started to make my way to the studio where I would be working with the folks in Pentatonix on their latest album. I loved those five choir nerds. They were sweet, hilarious and talented beyond belief.

Once I arrived at the studio, I saw Scott in the bathroom, shirtless. I tried not to look but out the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice some scars on his back. I wasn't sure where those scars came from but I had a theory that they were from some kind of accident.

I walked away quickly so Scott wouldn't know I had been standing there. _Something's not right._ I thought. How come Scott hadn't told anyone about this? I'm pretty sure even Mitch didn't know about it and those two were practically inseparable. I tried to brush off the thought and went downstairs to meet the others.

"Good morning everyone!" I said. "Hey Ben!" everyone replied. We began to get to work. As usual, everyone sounded flawless but I couldn't help but think about Scott's scars. Eventually, I also noticed that Kevin had some burns on his left arm and Kirstin, who was supposed to be seven months pregnant by now, looked like she did prior to her pregnancy.

After the session, I drove home with suspicion clouding my mind. I had no idea what Kevin, Scott and Kirstin were hiding or why they were hiding what they were but I was hellbent on finding out.

**Yep. Ben's starting to get suspicious. Here's where things begin to get crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Suspect Behavior

_Candice's POV_

I stared at Mitch and Travis. They were getting unusually close lately. I knew that they were a couple but even the most affectionate couples I've ever seen weren't that close.

A million thoughts were going through my mind. Were they expecting? Was it all a charade to distract from the problems that they were having behind closed doors?

Then, I glanced down to their entwined hands at their ring fingers. They each had a matching ring on their ring finger. I knew it was none of my concern what was going on with them in their own relationship but I couldn't help but be curious.

Were they engaged? Just promise rings? I wanted to ask them all these questions but I also didn't want to seem nosey or intrusive.

Just then, my phone rang. It was Ben. "Yeah?" I said. "Hey Candice. Can you meet me at Starbucks later?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Is something going on?" I asked. "I'll explain when I see you." he replied. "Alright. See you in ten." I said before hanging up. I took one last look at Travis and Mitch and made my way out of the door to my car. I drove to Starbucks in dead silence.

Once I arrived outside of Starbucks, Ben saw me and gave me a hug. "Hey Candice." he said. "You said you wanted to see me?" I stated. "Right. I think that Kirstin and the guys are hiding something." Ben whispered. I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you noticed some burns on Kevin's arm lately?" Ben asked. I slowly nodded. "Also, Kirstin doesn't look pregnant anymore." he added. "Maybe she already had her baby." I suggested. "No. She should be seven months pregnant by now." Ben interrupted.

"Hmm. It is sort of weird. Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed but Mitch and Travis have been getting unusually close lately. Even for couples." I replied.

"Mitch has always been overly affectionate. That's not weird at all." Ben dismissed. He's never been good at noticing odd couple tendencies. Before I could continue, someone came toward us. "Do either of you know where my children are?" the woman asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked. "Oh, right. My name is Shelly Kaplan. I'm looking for my son Avriel and my daughter Esther." she stated. "Oh of course. Why don't you come with us? We'll take you right to them." offered Ben. We grabbed our drinks and drove off to the hotel where we were all staying.

_Avi's POV_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with Esther, Kirstie, Scott, Travis, Mitch and Kevin. It felt so good to be surrounded by people who love and support you. The life that Esther and I used to live was a life of darkness, lies and pain. Lots and lots of pain. The source of about 96% of our pain was a result of our abuse at the hand of our abusive mother. I couldn't not think of one even decent time I had with her. All I could see was the heartless bitch she was today.

Just as Travis was telling everyone a hilarious story about a disastrous date he and Mitch went on recently, I heard a knock on the door. Kirstie slowly went to open it and there stood Ben, Candice and the Wicked witch herself. Goddamn it.

**Uh oh. What's going to happen now that Avi and Esther's mom found them? Thank you for reading!**


	9. Visit from the Witch

_Avi's POV_

"There you guys are." She said. "Um, how the FUCK did you find us?!" yelled Esther. "These two kind people helped me." Mom said, referring to Candice and Ben. I made a mental note to kill them later.

"What is going on?" asked Kevin. "Well it seems to me that you guys kidnapped my babies and I'm here to take them back." she replied in that deceivingly innocent voice. The Wicked Witch was just waiting to come out.

"Now come with me Avriel and Esther. We're going home. Step away from the nerds." "Excuse me but this _nerd_ really doesn't appreciate the way you're speaking to them so maybe you should leave before things get really out of hand alright?" Kirstie stated.

Everyone looked at Kirstie. "How I speak to my children is none of your business." my mom responded then turned her attention back to us. "Come along now." I began to walk towards her but Esther pulled me back. "No." she said. "Are you crazy?!" I said. "No." Esther repeated. "We're not going anywhere with you." she said. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? I mean, I'd hate to see one of your beloved friends get hurt. Especially this little guy." she menaced as she slowly made her way toward Mitch.

Travis and Scott stepped in front of him. "So sweet, pure and innocent." My mom said while stroking his cheek. "Get.The.Hell.Away.From.Him." I said through gritted teeth. She ignored me and looked at Travis. "I gotta say Travis, you sure do have good taste. Mitch is gorgeous." She said, still stroking his cheek.

"Thanks. Now back off." replied Travis. "What the hell do you want?!" Kirstie exasperated. "This." Mom said as she kissed Mitch. Right in front of his own boyfriend. "Oh my God!" Scott exclaimed. Mitch quickly pushed her off, tears streaming down his face.

"Avi,... darling. I'm so sorry! I.. I didn't m.." he sobbed, fearful that kissing my mom just ruined our friendship as well as his relationship with Travis. "It's okay sweetie.  It's not your fault." Travis said, trying to calm him down.

"That was the best kiss I've had in a while. I'd like to have an.." Mom was quickly cut off by a fierce slap to the face courtesy of Kirstie. "You little bitch!!! Get the hell out NOW!!!" she demanded.

"Not without my children." Mom said, returning her attention to me and Esther. "Fuck off." Esther replied. "I wouldn't use that language if I were you. I'm only going to say this one more time: come with me or your friends pay the price." I could practically  _hear_ the Wicked Witch getting ready to emerge.

"Please Esther, let's just go with her. I don't want our friends to get hurt." I said, fighting back tears. A few moments pass. Those seconds turn to minutes. Esther sighed. "Fine. Let's go."  she finally said. But that wasn't good enough, oh no.

"One more thing. I'd like the both of you to tell these fools that you want nothing more to do with them. Tell them that you never wish to see them again." She said.

Esther started to refute but I simply looked at her, pleading for her not to bother. God, why did Esther have to be such a rebel? She was only making this harder than it had to be. We looked over at Kirstie and the guys. Those poor, confused kids had no clue that this was the norm before our tour started,

We walked towards them and took a couple deep breaths. "Esther, Av. What's going on?" Scott asked. "Guys just go. We can't be friends. Ever again." I said. "But Avi..." Kevin started. "Save it Kev. We're sorry. We.... we hate you all!!" Esther yelled.

We turned around and walked back to our mother, who stood with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Now, was that so hard?" she said. "Let's go my darlings!" She linked arms with us and we all walked out the door. I shot a _I hate you_ glance in Ben and Candice's direction as we made our way out the door.

**Poor Avi and Esther. What do you think happens now? Is this the end of Pentatonix? Thank you all for reading!**


	10. A Painful Truth

Esther's POV

Holy tits on toast! Once we got home,  our "mother" beat us to such an extent that by the time she was done, we were barely, if at all, able to move. I took most of the heat though due to me trying to protect Avi. He didn't deserve the pain that bitch lived to put us through on a regular basis.

I had no idea what God was smoking when he made bitches like our "mother" but He needs to lay off it. But the worst part is that we may have just lost our support group. Everyone now thinks that we hate them, that we never want to see them again. This could not have been further from the truth. Okay, we did hate Candice and Ben but the others were our best friends.

My heart broke especially for Mitch. I know Travis didn't blame him for our "mother" kissing him but I know that deep down, he was pretty damn hurt. Those two were the cutest couple ever and I really didn't want it to end because of one kiss. I grabbed my phone and texted Mitch.

Mitch, is everything alright?

A few moments later, he responded.

I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kiss her!   
Darling, I know. It's fine. Are things okay with you and Travis?  
I don't know. I tried to talk to him but he would not respond. I can't lose him Es. I can't!

Reading that broke my heart. I knew just how much Mitch loved Travis and how much it would crush him to lose him, especially all because my bitch of a "mother" couldn't resist the urge to ruin our lives. Seriously, what was God thinking when he created her? But to be fair, he also created people like Mitch, Travis, Kevin, Genevieve, Kirstie and Scott. People that build you up rather than break you down. People that bring light to cancel out the darkness. You feel like you're on top of the world when you're with those people. You can do it all. Once they leave you though, you crash right back down to Earth and are greeted by none other than the asshole known as reality. "Happy Ever After" only exists in movies or books. Life ain't no fairytale as much as we want it to be and as much as it can feel like one at times.

I simply replied:

You won't. Call me if you need anything.

OK. Sorry again. Thank you.

You're welcome.

I put my phone on charge and limped my way to bed. I needed some sleep to get my mind off this hellish day. After about fifteen minutes, I finally drifted off.

 

  
The next day...

I woke up around 9:00. I checked my phone to see if Mitch had called. Nothing. That either meant he and Travis worked things out or he still hasn't spoken to him yet. I sent him a quick text telling him to keep me updated. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower but before I got out the room, there was a knock on the door. Thankfully, "Mom" was away on a cruise for the next three weeks so Avi and I were free. I looked through the peep-hole and saw Scott. I opened the door and hugged him. "Hey Scottie! What's up?" I asked. "Hey Esther. I have something I want to ask you." "Oh? Come in."

What do you think Scott will ask Esther? Can Mitch and Travis make amends?


	11. Making Amends

**A/N: This chapter contains multiple POVs.**

_Candice's POV_

I lied down on my bed. Everyone else had left. I didn't know what to think about what just happened. Esther and Avi's mother came and pretty much forced them to quit PTX and I couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for that.

Esther did tell me about the rocky relationship between her, Avi and their mother but I completely disregarded that to make myself feel better. What was I thinking?! But I knew one thing, I had to make this right. I couldn't afford to lose Esther, not after everything we've been through.

_Scott's POV_

I walked into Esther and Avi's house. I was terrified of the question I was about to ask but I just had to know what to do about my current situation and Esther was the only person who could help.

We sat down on her couch. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I've been having some really bad nightmares lately." I started. "Oh? What about?" Esther replied. "It usually involves me driving and I start to swerve off the road. I can't remember what happens afterwards because I usually wake up screaming. It's awful." I sob. Esther nods slowly.

"Sounds like you may have PTSD." she says. "Have you been in any accidents lately?" Oh no. I was afraid she'd ask me that. I didn't want to reveal the real reason I rarely went shirtless anymore. What should I say?

_Travis's POV_

Mitch and I had made up after the whole kiss debacle and now things were mostly back to normal. I say mostly because now I had another question; why'd Esther and Avi's mom kiss Mitch in the first place? I mean, I knew they didn't exactly have the best relationship with her but still, I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mitch wrapping his arms around me. "I can't even tell you how much I missed doing this." he said. We'd only fought for about two days but it felt like forever. "I know. Don't ever leave me again babe." I said. "I wouldn't even dream of it darling." Mitch replied as we kissed. God, I missed his kisses.

**So Travis and Mitch made up but it looks like Scott may have to reveal his secret a little earlier than expected. Also, does Candice have feelings for Esther? So many questions shall be answered very very soon.**


	12. Not The Whole Truth

_Esther's POV_

I sat there waiting for Scott to answer my question. "Um no." he said. I could tell that he was lying but I didn't want to scare him further. "Well, have you seen any accidents happen lately?" "Yes. There was one accident a couple of days ago near Todrick's house." Scott replied.

Todrick Hall was a good friend of the Trio's since they all grew up together back in Arlington. I met him once while they were working on their Wizard of Ahhhs collaboration and he was a real sweetheart.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked. "To my knowledge no but there were rumours of the driver being drunk." he stated. I saw Scott's hands begin to tremble and thanks to Mitch and Kirstie, I knew that Scott's hands only trembled under one of four conditions: he was cold, he was hungry, he was about to cry or he was scared.

It was 83 degrees in my room, his beautiful blue eyes weren't teary and we all just had a huge lunch earlier. So that meant that there was only one possible explanation for why his hands were shaking because he was scared. Of what I wasn't sure but tonight was going to be very interesting.

_Candice's POV_

I got into my car and drove as fast as I safely could to Esther's house. I had to make this right. Once I got to Esther's, I could see Scott leaving. Normally, I'd ask why he was there but that was not my concern right now. I knocked on the door, hoping either she or Avi would respond.

Avi opened the door. "Go away." he said flatly. "Listen, I know you are upset about what happened the other day. But I truly want to explain." I said. Silence. Esther walked towards us. "What the actual hell are you doing here?" she said. "I want to explain what happened." I repeated.

"Save it." she said. "Guys, I understand why you hate me. You trusted me to keep your mother far away from you guys as possible and I betrayed you in the worst possible way. But Ben was also there as well so don't you think you should also be pissed at him too?" I said.

"Oh we are pissed at Ben but we're cutting him a little more slack since he and the others don't know about the relationship between us and our mother but you did know and you should have talked Ben out of bringing her to us." Avi said.


	13. Night Terror

_Scott's POV_

The rest of the day went relatively alright but now it was time for some sleep. I was hoping that maybe Travis and Mitch wanted to go out for a gays night out but they were both out on Travis' bed. I sighed and made my way to bed and closed my eyes. At first things seem fine and I don't have that dream yet. But as the night progresses, the scene starts to change.

My sister is driving and I'm in the passenger side. Things are going relatively smoothly at first but about fifteen minutes later, we begin to veer off the road and start to race down the sidewalk and eventually crash into a building.

"AHHHH!" I wake up screaming. I looked at the clock. 6:15. Goddamn it, I was so close to going one night without having that nightmare. I thought. I tried to get back to sleep but after about ten minutes, I abandon my efforts and grab my phone. I checked my social media and after twenty minutes put it back to charge. I still couldn't figure out how to stop these recurring nightmares about the accident from happening.

_Mitch's POV_

I stared at the sky. The sun was mere minutes away from rising. It was always a dream of mine to be able to see the sun rise. In my 23 years of life, I have never seen a sunrise. Just then, Travis wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning baby." he said. "Good morning darling." I replied. "You're up early." he said. "I just wanted to see the sun rise." I stated. Travis looked at me confused and asked "You're telling me that you've never seen the sunrise?" I nodded. "Well, I have a confession to make: I've never seen it rise either." he said. "Well, that makes two of us. How about we watch it together?" I asked. Travis smiled and nodded.

We turned and looked at the sky as the sun began to rise. It made everything a beautiful yellow-orange hue. I turned to Travis. "I'm glad we could share our first sunrise with each other." I said with a smile. "I'm glad too." he replied.

"I love you so much." he said.  
"I love you too." I said back.

Then we kissed as the sun's rays reflected off our glasses.

**A bit of Mavis adorableness to end this chapter but their relationship is about to be put to the ultimate test. Dawn is returning soon and she's got some information about their rape that even they didn't know. Will they come out stronger or more broken than ever before? Comments are welcome and thank you for reading!**


	14. Feeling Guilt

_Dawn's POV_

It had been almost two months since I last saw Travis and Mitch. We've been getting rather close lately but I have not been able to see Pentatonix live though between my own tour in Europe. But since the day that they were raped, I have not been able to shake this overwhelming feeling of guilt.

The feeling that maybe I could have prevented those horrible men from violating them. I had always wanted to meet Mitch and the rest of Pentatonix but now Mitch would forever look at me as the girl who got him and his boyfriend raped.

Not to mention that I was positive that Avi, Kirstie, Kevin and Scott all hated me, especially Scott since he and Mitch were basically a married couple whenever Mitch wasn't with Travis.

You see, I'm the type of person that whenever I see someone else being harmed or fear that someone will be harmed regardless of whether or not I know that person, I do whatever I can to prevent the crime from escalating or happening all together.

When the three of us were walking around the beach and I saw those men staring at us, there was this feeling in my gut that told me that something atrocious was on the verge of happening. I thought about taking them back to my hotel room instead but then I feared that they would've thought I wanted to rape one or both of them instead which is not something I would _ever_ do.

But there's something about the rape that even the guys don't know about and that's the fact that the guys that did it had been targeting them for a while. I knew about this thanks to a friend who informed me of this which only further fueled the guilt I feel.

The fact that I had prior knowledge of this but did absolutely nothing to attempt to prevent it. But in my defense, it's not like I didn't want to warn them. I truly did but I wasn't able to.

**Yep. Dawn knew that Mavis were in danger. But why did the person who claims to be a huge fan of Pentatonix not warn anyone about one of their members and their partner being targeted?**

**You'll find out how that happened in the next chapter. Also, Esther, Avi and Candice come back in the next chapter as well. As usual, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	15. Dawn's Secret

_Dawn's POV_

Now how could I know that a member of the biggest acapella group in the world and his boyfriend were the targets of a future rape and not say anything about it you may be asking yourself? Well, it's not simple.

The whole thing started with my good friend Eli Lawrence who is a cop going undercover as a normal civilian to investigate these guys who are accused of stalking this celebrity. At the time, no one really knew who this person was but as their fame grew, so did these guys interest in them.

As Eli's investigation continued, he found out that the celebrity was a member of the acapella group Pentatonix. Both of us were huge fans of them so we were both obviously very concerned about this.

Eventually, Eli found out that the stalkers had also targeted this person's boyfriend so naturally I feared that Kirstie and Jeremy were the targets and since Kirstie had just announced her pregnancy, I worried that her baby was also in danger but much to my surprise and great shock, it turns out to not be Kirstie and Jeremy but rather Mitch and Travis.

I wasn't sure what the reason for these stalkers going after a gay couple was but when I found out, it sent chills down my spine and not the good kind of chills down your spine either. The reason was that all of these men wanted to "send a message" to the public that if any celebrity comes out as gay, lesbian or bisexual, this will be the result.

Translation, this was a hate crime. A hate crime I could've been able to prevent if I had not had my livelihood threatened by this group. Once Eli informed me of this, I promptly went to the police in hopes of finding these stalkers and bringing them to justice. However, once I did that, I got a death threat by one of the men saying they'd slit my throat in front of my mother and father if I went through with this.

Not wanting my parents to live with the vision of my lifeless body in front of them, I backed down and dropped the case. I hated myself for putting my own life ahead of two people who I personally idolized but it was the best thing to do. Or so I thought.

Once they were in the clear, the men moved forward with the plan and found out when Travis and Mitch would be in Florida, where they were staying and waited for the perfect time to strike.

As soon as I was out of the picture, they struck. God, I'm so selfish! I could have been a hero. I could have prevented a rape but instead I pretty much allowed it to happen. I would literally not even be surprised if Mitch and Travis never forgave me for this.

Since there is a very good chance that I will never forgive myself.

_Avi's POV_

"You want us to forgive you for betraying our trust?" Esther said. Candice nodded. "I made a mistake and I deeply regret it but your mom seemed like a nice lady when she came up to me and Ben." she said. "That's just her way of manipulating you. She always deceives people by faking a smile and that "innocent" voice when in reality she is the Devil in disguise." I stated.

Goddamn was that the truth. Mom had a phD in the art of deception. If deception was an Olympic sport, she'd win all the medals. "Well, now I know. Seriously guys, I'm so sorry for this whole thing." Candice said, almost on the brink of tears. Silence fell between us. Esther and I looked at each other.

"Apology accepted." I said. Candice walked over and embraced us. I knew that our mom had fooled Candice into thinking that she genuinely cared about us but as she and the others would soon learn, we didn't mean jackshit to her.

**Shit is going to hit the fan** **_real_ ** **#soon.** **Anywho, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Slashed

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE! Please proceed with caution!** ****

_Three weeks later...._   
_Kirstin's POV_

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I heard someone scream. "What happened?" I asked as Genevieve, Kevin, Candice, Ben, Travis, Mitch Esther, Avi and I entered the room. There stood a woman with a knife over Scott's blooded figure. "Oh my God!" Kevin said. "Isn't it beautiful?" the woman said.

Scott's shirt had been torn open and the knife had made several slash wounds on his chest. He was hysterically crying and his face was flooded with tears. "Scott!" I screamed. Then I looked at the woman. "What the hell did you do to him?!" "Relax. I simply made him even more beautiful than he already was. But there's one more thing I need to do." she calmly said as she pushed me away and kneeled down over Scott.

"Get away from me you crazy bitch!" he sobbed. The woman ignored him, grabbed his tear soaked face, raised the knife and slashed Scott across the face. "There. Now you're truly beautiful." she said as she stood up and walked out the door.

I kneeled down next to Scott and tried to calm him down while Ben, Genevieve and Esther ran to get a paramedic. Avi and Candice had puked in a trash can while Kevin was quietly praying and Travis was trying to console a crying Mitch. "Scooter, it's going to be fine. Just try to relax." I said as calmly as I could.

"It...it all happened so fast. I... I was just editing the new Superfruit and then... this lady just comes in and...slashes me." Scott managed to say in between sobs.

Ben and the girls came back about twelve minutes later with four paramedics and they put Scott on a stretcher and take him to the hospital.   
Travis, Mitch and I offer to ride in the ambulance with Scott and we all leave.

_Kevin's POV_

We all sat in the lounge in total silence. The fear of losing Scott weighing heavily on our heart, his sobs of agony ringing loudly in my ears. Those sobs reminded me of my own screams of pain the day my mom set me ablaze. As I looked down at my charred arms, I couldn't help but think of how traumatic this must've been for Scott.

The fact that he was assaulted by a random stranger in a place where he felt like he was safe must be an extremely tough pill to swallow. But then again, are you really ever safe anywhere anymore? The world is full of people who have nothing better to do than cause havoc on others each and every single day. It doesn't matter how careful you are or how many precautions you take, one day, someone will catch you in a moment of vulnerability and that's when they will strike. Is it fair? Absolutely not but unfortunately, it's the sad truth about the world we live in nowadays.

**A rather short chapter this time. The next few chapters will be on the short side and there will be a little bit of fluff here and there to liven up the mood. But I warn you: things are going to get** **_insane_ ** **real #soon. As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	17. Dawn Returns

_Mitch's POV_

Travis, Kirstie and I were at the hospital, waiting for any news on Scott. When we last saw him, poor thing was a sobbing mess. He was carted away into the ER with the doctors mentioning something about his lung potentially being punctured. That scared the living hell out of me since I had a cousin who died from a punctured lung.

My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I didn't want to lose Scott. He was my best friend and next to Travis, the most important person in my life. Kirstie had left to call Connie and Rick leaving me and Travis alone in the waiting room. I hadn't been in a waiting room since the night we were raped and it was super scary.

_Travis' POV_

I was on my phone texting everyone we knew about Scott and they all sent me their regards. About five minutes later, I fall asleep and have a terrible dream.

_In Travis' dream (still his POV)_

_Mitch is lying on the ground, sobbing, bruised and naked. A man is standing over him with a gun in hand and points it at him. I attempted to run over but I couldn't move. As I looked down at my wrists, I saw that they were handcuffed to the chair I was sitting in. As hard as I tried, they wouldn't break._

_"MITCH!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed sobbing. "Please don't shoot me." whimpered Mitch. "Too late for the tears fag." the man sneered as he pulled the trigger._

_End of dream._

I shot awake, startling Mitch. "Darling! What's the matter?" he asked. "I... I had a bad dream." I stammered. "The same one?" he asked. For the last few nights, I've dreamt of Mitch being stabbed to death while I was restrained. "Sort of. This time you were shot." I said. Mitch didn't respond. He just hugged me.

A few minutes later, Kirstie comes back. "So, how is Scott doing?" we asked in unison. "Thankfully, his lung wasn't punctured after all. There were no internal injuries, mostly slash markings." Kirstie told us. We both breathed a sigh of relief. Scott was fine. "So, we can take him home right?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, not yet. The doctors want to check his symptoms every hour so he has to stay for the weekend." she said.

_Two hours later...._   
_Dawn's POV_

I had just landed at LAX and was on my way to see Pentatonix, more specifically Travis Wright and Mitch Grassi. I'm both excited and nervous about seeing them in person again and while I can't wait to finally get to meet the rest of Pentatonix, having to tell Mitch that I was partly responsible for him and his boyfriend being raped made my stomach turn.

An hour later, I arrived at the place where PTX was staying and slowly made my way to the door. _You know Dawn, you don't have to do this._ I thought. _Yes you do. You owe them an explanation._ I thought again. The seconds pass as I take a deep breath and knock on the door. The door opens and I immediately say

"Is Mitch Grassi here?"

**Dawn's back! How will her bombshell impact Travis and Mitch's relationship? Will it bring them closer or tear them apart? As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	18. Nightmare

_Travis' POV_

I was laying down in bed with my arms wrapped around Mitch. Just then, a knock on the door woke me up. I put on my glasses, got out of the bed careful not to wake my darling up, looked through the peephole and opened the door to see Dawn.

"Hi Dawn!" I said, hugging her. "Hi Trav. I'm sorry to wake you up so early in the morning but I really needed to talk to you and Mitch." she replied. Wait. Was this about the rape? Dawn seemed to blame herself for our rape ever since it happened for reasons unknown.

"Is this about our rape?" I asked. Dawn nodded sadly. I turned around and stared at Mitch. I could see tears start to roll down his face. He was having yet another nightmare about our rape.

_Dawn's POV_

Mitch was crying in his sleep. Ever since the night that he and Travis were raped, the two of them both had pretty bad nightmares about it, although Mitch's were more frequent. I couldn't help but feel like I was partly to blame for it. Had I not led them to the abandoned part of the beach, maybe their rape could've been avoided.

Travis walked towards Mitch and hugged him as he cried. I couldn't help but smile. They were such an adorable couple. As Mitch eventually calmed down and went back to sleep, Travis kissed his boyfriend's forehead and walked toward me again.

"Sorry about that. It always happens every night around this time." Travis said. "It's fine. I understand." I calmly replied. "Now, you said you had to tell me something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that. Um..." I started but this time I was interrupted by a scream. We looked at Mitch, who was peacefully sleeping. "Where did that come from?" I asked. Travis shrugged. It happened again. "I think that might be Scott." he said. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "For some reason, Scott has been having some really bad nightmares lately and he always wakes up screaming. I'm not sure why though."

"Should we go help him?" I really wanted to see if I could try to calm Scott down. "I think you should. I'm going to stay here with my little Mitchie in case he starts crying again."

I nodded and ran into Scott's room. The blonde was practically sobbing in his sleep. "H..hello?" I stammered. I touched Scott's shoulder and he shot up in his bed. "That's the..third..time t..this w..week. Why am I h..having these n..nightmares?" he sobbed. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

**Poor Scott. What do you think  Dawn wants to tell Mitch and Travis about their rape? Will she reveal that she knew about it ahead of time? Comment down below and thank you so much for reading!**

♥️


	19. These Feelings

_Kirstin's POV_

There was nothing I wanted more than to tell Candice, Genevieve, Esther and the guys about my miscarriage but I was worried. Worried about how they would react. Maybe they'd think I actually had an abortion and was lying about it.

Just then, my phone rang. It was my mom. "Hi Mom." I said. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked. "Not very good. I still haven't told the others about my miscarriage." I said, fighting back tears.

"Darling, I know that you went through something extremely difficult but maybe opening up to someone else will make you feel better. Have you spoken to Carissa?"

Carissa Alvarado was one of my best friends besides Mitch and Scott of course. She and her husband Michael were opening for us on our world tour. We had gotten _very_ close over the past few months. While I respected the fact that she was married and I would never steal someone away from their partner, male or female, I couldn't help but to have a _tiny_ crush on her.

"Yeah. She's the only other person that knows besides you." I finally replied. "Well that's a good start. Hopefully you'll find a way to tell the others soon." Mom replied. "I hope so too Mom." That was the truest thing I've said in a while. I really wanted this nightmare to end so I could move on.

_Carissa's POV_

It was another beautiful day on tour. The opportunity to perform at a sold out venue for thousands of screaming, adoring fans, their energy filling the building, adrenaline pumping through your body was one of the best feelings in the world. There was nothing better.

Well, _almost_ nothing. The only thing better than feeling the energy of a crowd was sharing that energy with someone you loved. And I was doing that with my handsome husband Michael. We were opening for the acapella super-group Pentatonix on their world tour and it was such a blast. Those five people were some of our favorite people and I was becoming especially fond of their lone lady Kirstin Maldonado.

We both loved Beyonce, we both loved Paris and we both had boyfriends that our fathers didn't approve of. Although my story was a _little_ different since my father didn't try to murder Michael. It took a while but Michael eventually won him over about a month before he eventually proposed. My Dad eventually gave him his blessing but not without a stern "If you hurt her, I will kill you." threat thrown in for good measure. Typical paternal instincts albeit a bit misguided since _I_ was the one with conflicting feelings now.

While Michael and I have been married for three years and I enjoyed it, lately I was beginning to develop feelings for someone else. Someone who I was _never_ supposed to fall for. Someone who I _shouldn't_ have fallen for but I did.

And who is this person you ask?

Kirstin Taylor Maldonado.

Yep I had a crush on a female member of Pentatonix yet I was already married to a man. Splendid.

_Michael's POV_

I love singing. I love performing. I love touring. I love meeting fans who love and appreciate you and like your music. I love the rush that comes with singing for a sold out crowd. I love getting the chance to share that experience with someone that you love. However, what I _don't_ love is having to pretend that your current partner is the one when you are infatuated with someone else.

My wife Carissa is everything I want in a significant other. Beautiful, smart, strong, courageous, helpful, sweet. She is one of my favorite people and someone I am honoured to share the beauty of music with but I fell out of love with her around two months ago. What happened to make me fall out of love with someone I have spent the last almost five years of my life with? 

Someone else happened.

This person makes me feel things I never thought I could before. This person takes me to highs I never thought I could go to. This person just brings me so much joy and my heart feels like it could explode with joy everytime I either see this person or even when I just hear their name. This person is the closest thing to possible perfection the human race has. This person is someone that I shouldn't be as infatuated with as I am. But I can't help it.

Look I like Carissa, don't get it twisted. I like her or else why would I be in a band with her? But compared to my feelings for this person, my feelings for Carissa seemed more like a high school crush or a sister. This person can bring light to my darkness everytime. Now who is this person you might be asking yourself?

None other than a member of the same group we were opening for. Pentatonix. 

Yes, it's true. I have a _massive_  crush on the lovely Scott Hoying. 

**I have decided to add Us the Duo to this story! Carissa will kinda be everybody's therapist in a way while struggling with her feelings for Kirstie and Michael's got the hots for Scott despite his relationship with Rissa. Translation, UTD are together but they both have crushes on members of Pentatonix and they're bisexual. Also, do you think Kirstie will follow her mom's advice and tell the others about her miscarriage? As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	20. Near Kiss

_Scott's POV_

I was out of the hospital and the marks from my slashing were beginning to fade away. We had resumed our tour and were now in Seattle. I was chilling with Michael Alvarado from Us the Duo, our opening act. I really liked him. He was talented, hilarious and reminded me of my dad. While Mitch would always be my best friend, Michael was slowly but surely stealing my heart. I wouldn't _exactly_ say that I was in love with him but I couldn't deny that I did have a bit of a crush on him.

Unfortunately for me, there were two reasons that we'd never be able to get together. He was straight _and_ he was already married to a lovely lady named Carissa. I adored Carissa. She was gorgeous, funny, talented and a real gem. I couldn't lie: Michael sure had great taste.

"Hi!" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I turned around and saw the love of my life holding hands with the love of his life. God, why did things have to be so goddamn complicated? "Hey guys! I've missed y'all." I said as I hugged both Carissa and Michael.

"We missed you too. So where's your partners in crime?" asked Michael. "They're still on the bus. I'll take you to the bus." I offered as the three of us linked arms and walked into the parking lot to our tour bus.

_Three hours later...._

_Michael's POV_

After the show, Scott and I went to the parking lot. "Wow, was that concert awesome or what?!" "It was. Probably the show of the tour so far." I replied.

I stared into Scott's beautiful blue eyes. If you could look like you're falling in love with someone, I probably did in that moment. Scott looked away smiling and slightly blushing. "You're even prettier when you blush." I said without thinking.

Scott looked back at me again. How was it possible for one person to be so perfect?

Then, for some inexplicable reason, I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. While a parking lot wasn't exactly the most beautiful or romantic place to kiss someone that you were deeply infatuated with, it certainly couldn't hurt.

_But what about Carissa?_

Shit. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt my wife. Son of a bitch this was hard. A few seconds pass when Scott slowly leans in.

_Is he going to...._

But before I could react, he ran off.

**Well, that probably sucked massive balls. Sorry about that. Not one of my best chapters but hey we're getting there. Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	21. I'm Not In Love...

_Michael's POV_

I walked to my room and closed the door, my face as red as a beet. I couldn't believe that I came _that_ close to kissing the man that I was deeply infatuated with. I had the chance to do something that I have been dying to do for the longest time now but Scott was just too shy.

I knew that he was worried about entering another relationship after Alex cheated on him with another man so I was worried that I may have been a bit too eager. As much as I want him, I have to be patient. Recovering from someone betraying your trust like that takes time.

Whoa. Am I in love? Well of course I am, I have a wife. But that's not the person that I was in love with. Although it should be.

I've always considered any feelings I had towards Scott a simple infatuation. Then as we got to know each other better, that infatuation got deeper and deeper. But it couldn't possibly be love. No way. Not to mention Scott couldn't possibly feel the same about me.

Plus Carissa would be livid if she found out that I was being unfaithful. Although it'd be a tad hypocritical since I was 75% sure something was going on between her and Kirstie but that's besides the point.

There's no way in hell that I was in love with Scott Hoying. No fucking way.

 **Denial. Not just a river in Egypt. We'll see Kirstie and Carissa in action next chapter and warning, things might get a little steamy.**


	22. Heat of the Moment

_Carissa's POV_

Kirstie and I went to our hotel room. We just wanted some alone time, away from the commotion on the bus. "It's just the two of us now." I said. Kirstie smiled. "It's about time." she replied. "I love the guys but once in awhile it's nice to have some girl time."

I walked a little closer to her. "True that. Not to mention, now we can get to know each other a little better." I said. Kirstie smirked, walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Come here."

I didn't have to be told twice.

_Ben's POV_

I was in the studio with Kevin and Mitch. We were working on some new music. Mitch was singing and sounded as lovely as ever but my mind was more focused on Esther and Avi.

Sometimes they'd be able to laugh, smile and just enjoy life but the day their mother walked in on them, they acted like she was the worst person ever. Was there more to the story? Were they just overreacting to a very simple request? I don't know what has been going on here but quite frankly, I'm starting to get tired of it.

I'm starting to get tired of all the secrets. I'm starting to get tired of all the distrust. I'm starting to get tired of all the lies. I need some answers as to what the actual hell is going on with my friends. If something awful happened, I want to know so I can find a way to help them heal.

I just want to be able to trust my friends again because right now, I don't trust them as far as I could throw them.

_Scott's POV_

I was in my room on the bed. Why did I almost kiss Michael? I mean, yeah I have a crush on him, but he's MARRIED!! To a WOMAN!! What the hell was I thinking?! I, of all people, should know what being cheated on feels like and I seriously tried to make Michael cheat on Carissa.

God. I should've known better. I'm not any better than Alex. At least the person he cheated on me with was single. Ever since then, I've been really careful about who I fall for but once Michael came along, everything changed. He makes me feel safe, he makes me feel whole, he makes me feel loved. I can't help but see some of Mitch in him.

God. Why does love have to be so complicated?!

 

**Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	23. Can We Talk?

_Carissa's POV_

I walked over to Kirstie and sat on the bed with her. "So, how have things been lately?" "Meh. I still don't know how to tell the others about my miscarriage." I said.

"Wait. The others still think you're pregnant?" I asked. "Yes." I looked at Kirstie, completely dumbfounded. "You don't even have your pregnancy weight anymore. You'd think that at least _one_ of them would have caught on by now." I said.

"It's not even their fault really. I haven't  brought it up in conversation." she replied. I looked dead into Kirstie's eyes.

"Kirst, I'll be happy to help you with this secret but just know that eventually it will be revealed. The truth always comes out. In one way or another. I can only do so much." I stated as I hugged her.

If Kirstie was ever going to feel at ease, she'd _have_ to tell someone other than me and her mother that she lost her baby. Everyone knew about Jeremy but no one knew what else happened.

"I want to tell the guys! I really do. Nothing in this world would make me feel better than to tell them about it. But there's always that fear: what if they don't believe me? What if they think I actually had an abortion and was disguising it as something else? I hate being pitied and I don't want them to pity me." She said, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

I grabbed the mezzo soprano's hand. "Don't worry about it Kirst. The guys will be there for you. If not, I'll take care of them personally. Also, I am always here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. You are my best friend." I said. Kirstie flashed her oh so gorgeous smile.

"Thanks Ris. You're my best friend too." she said. We stared at each other for a while.

Then we leaned in.

Then we kissed. Slowly but lovingly.

_Scott's POV_

I was still shaken up by the near kiss Michael and I had. I didn't want to be the reason why he and Carissa got a divorce. But why couldn't I shake my feelings for him out of my mind?

Just then, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and there was Genevieve. "Scott, what's going on?" she asked. "Um, I.... I almost kissed Michael." I said. Gen looked a little bit surprised.

"Um, why _exactly_ did you do that?" "Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean, he's married for fuck's sake. I don't know what I was thinking."

Gen sat on the edge of the bed. "Scott, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any romantic feelings for Michael?"

**As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	24. The Witch's Return

_Kirstin's POV_

I walked slowly out of Carissa's room. Thankfully, no one had seen me. I was so excited. Carissa and I kissed. Maybe there was a chance that we could be.

No. Don't be stupid Kirstie. One kiss doesn't mean she likes you back. I could feel myself falling even deeper in love with her everyday. But, she was married. I didn't like it. But I had to respect it. Michael was the love of her life. But I'd never forget just how good the kiss felt.

_Genevieve's POV (since we haven't seen things through her eyes yet)_

"Scott, if you don't mind me asking, do you have romantic feelings for Michael?" I asked. Scott put his head in his hands.

"I think so. I can't be sure. I'm not going to sit here and say that I don't have a small crush on Michael but I also can't say that I don't feel some type of attraction to him." the blonde said. "It's all so goddamn confusing. I know that he and Carissa are incredibly happy together and I would hate to be the person who fucked up their marriage but... I just don't know how I feel. I'm so confused."

I nodded. Having been in a fairly similar scenario a few years back with a guy that I had a _massive_ crush on being with another girl. Once they broke up, I tried to make the moves on him only to find out that he was gay. Since then, I've decided to remain single for the time being.

I gave my friend a hug. "Don't worry darling. It'll will all work out." I said. "I want it to but what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't think I could live with that." Scott cried. "Again, just give it some time. Love works in mysterious ways." I replied.

 

_Kirstin's POV_

Did I just hear that right? Did Scott have a crush on Michael? I mean, I couldn't exactly _blame_  him but why? So soon after his breakup with Alex? I know how crushed he was when Alex cheated so I figured that maybe he would be a bit more careful with who he opened up to. I wasn't sure if Scott's feelings were just recently developed or if they had existed even before he and Alex broke up but I was determined to find out.

Once Gen left, I went to Scott's room and slowly opened the door. "Scooter? Its Kier. Can we talk?" I asked. The blonde nodded. "So, um, I kind of overheard you and Gen talking and I'm just going to ask you straight up: is it true that you have a crush on Michael?"

Another nod. "I... I'm not sure if its love but I do know that I can't live without him Kirstie. If he left, I don't know what the hell I'd do. He makes me feel safe, warm, loved. There's always been something between us but I never really noticed it until now.  Even when I was with Alex, I couldn't help but envision Michael. Everytime I kissed Alex, I secretly wished it was Michael." Scott paused. "Oh my God. Maybe I _am_  in love with him."

I sat quietly and listened as Scott continued. It was kind of funny how Scott's feelings for Michael mirrored my feelings for Carissa perfectly. How she makes me feel new and whole. How the world just seemed to stop whenever I was with her. The kiss we had just exemplified it. It felt like fireworks were going off all around us. It may not have been long but the passion was definitely there.

There was no point in denying it anymore. I was truly, madly, _deeply_  in love with Carissa Alvarado. 

And damn did it feel good.

_Third Person POV_

As the car door closed, Avi and Esther's mother walked up to the door, put the key in and opened it. 

"AVRIEL! ESTHER! I'M HOME!!!" she yelled.

 

**What will happen now that Esther and Avi's mother has returned? We're getting down to the wire and all the secrets will be coming out _very_  #soon. Anyways, as usual comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	25. This Ends Now

_Third Person POV_

After returning home from her cruise, Esther and Avi's mother made her way back to their home. "Avriel? Esther? I'm home." she said. No answer.

Thinking her children must be sleeping, she went to her room and unpacked. Once she was done, the door opened. "Hello?" "Mom?" Esther called out.

_Esther's POV_

"Mom?" I called out. "Nice to see you my dear." Esther's mom said as she made her way downstairs. "Um, you weren't supposed to be home until next week." I said. "I came home early because I just _had_ to see my little babies again." she replied in that sickeningly sweet voice. It would be endearing if it wasn't so damn nauseating.

_Please don't ask where Avi is._

"So, where were you?" she asked. "Out." I bluntly said. "Where to?" "A restaurant with Darren and some friends. Not that that's any of your damn business but whatever."

Darren was my boyfriend. We've been dating for a month now. Since my "mother" was away, I found it much easier to make new friends and Darren was everything "mom" wasn't: sweet, caring, open minded, respectful. And the best part? He didn't hit me!

"Have you and this Darren guy had sex yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "Good. Make sure that it stays that way. Now, where's your brother?"

Shit.

_Avi's POV_

We were all in the dressing room. It was Candice's birthday and we were all going to throw her a huge party. Just then, my phone buzzed. I grabbed it and saw a text message from Esther that sent the wrong kind of chills down my spine.

_Bad news. She's back. And is looking for you._

My mouth went dry. I couldn't find any words to say. How could she be back already? All I know is that if that bitch lays a hand on any of our friends, someone's going to jail. I took a deep breath and replied with:

_Tell her that I'm at an Acapella Academy meeting._

_Ben's POV_

I looked over at Avi. His face was paler than Scott's on a bad day. I wanted to walk towards him to ask what the hell was going on but just as I started to walk over, Genevieve said "She's coming! Quick, everyone hide!" Everyone scrambled to find a hiding place. I hid behind the couch with Travis and Mitch. Once Kev turned off the lights, everything was silent. The door opened. "Hello?" I heard Candice say. The lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" we all said in unison.

Candice stood in the middle of the room, speechless and shocked. "Wow! Did you guys do this for me?" she asked. "Yes! We wanted to help you celebrate your birthday in style." Kirstie replied. "Wow! Thank you guys! I'm so touched." Candice replied as she wiped away tears.

About twenty minutes later, the door flew open and Esther fell to the ground with a black eye. "Oh my God! Esther, are you okay?" Gen asked. Then, Satan's Wife walked into the room. "There you are." she said as she and I locked eyes. "How did I know you would be hiding with the nerd posse? Well, this party is over. Avriel, you're coming with me." Mom said.

"Um, excuse me. Did you give Esther a black eye by any chance?" asked Kevin. "None of your damn business!" she snapped back.

"Um, it kinda _is_ our business since you technically hurt one of our friends. So, maybe you should explain how that shiner ended up on Esther's face." Kirstie replied. "Oh please, you guys know what a klutz she can be. She probably fell down the stairs or something." I said, hoping that one of them would buy it.

"You can _not_ convince me that a fall would cause _that_ type of a black eye." I said. "Does it really matter?!" yelled Travis. "I think it does. You know I am so sick and tired of you guys being so goddamn secretive about everything! It feels like you guys don't trust us anymore to be honest about anything." I said.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please? You geeks kidnapped my son and I want him back." my mom said. "You're not going anywhere near Avi." said Kirstie. "Oh? Try me."

**Think I'm going to leave it there. We'll catch up with the crew in a few chapters. Next, Mike and Carissa are going to confront each other about their marriage, then the secrets will slowly start coming out leading to the** **_big_ ** **reveal.** **Anyway, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	26. So....We're Over?

**_A/N: No Esther in this chapter. Also, this first part is... well you'll see._ **

_Michael's POV_

Today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to ask Scott to marry me. I had everything all planned out. Carissa, Genevieve, Candice and Kirstie were going to take Scott on a Girl's Day Out while Kevin and Ben were in the studio working on the gift I would give him afterwards.

Avi and Mitch were preparing the dinner for tonight while Travis and I went ring shopping. His uncle owned a jewelry store in downtown LA and was kind enough to let us look around. Eventually, I found the perfect one: a ring with a blue sapphire, the colour of Scott's eyes and his birthstone all in one.

Afterward, we went back to the house. Avi and Mitch were in the kitchen finishing up the dinner. "Is everything set?" I asked.

"Yep! Mitch just took the lemon meringue pie out of the oven." Avi said. "Who knew my little Mitchie could cook?" Travis said, petting the countertenor's head. "Well, Avi did help a lot." Mitch said, blushing. I snickered. Maybe if and when Travis finally popped the question to Mitch or vice versa, we could have a double wedding.

But that would have to be another question for another day. First, I had to make sure that me and Scott _would_ be getting married.

About five minutes later, the girls returned. "We're back!" Gen announced. "Hey guys!" "Did you get Scott the suit I told you to?" I asked. "Of course! He's at Rissa's  trying it on right now." Candice said. Just then, her phone vibrated. A text from Carissa.

_Good news: it fits and he loves it! We're on our way!_

"He's on the way." "Alright, everybody get in position. This night has to be _perfect._ " I said. Travis helped Mitch and Avi with the food, Gen and Candice went upstairs while Kirstie went to the living room to greet Scott and Carissa. I went outside to the table which thanks to Ben was already set up. Mitch, Avi and Travis brought the food, set it up accordingly, wished me luck and left. Now all I had to do was wait for the love of my life to arrive.

About five minutes later, Scott finally arrived and looked so damn gorgeous in the suit the girls brought. "Hi babe." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "What is this for?" Scott asked.

"Well, I just wanted to treat you to a romantic dinner date."

He smiled. "Well, I am pretty hungry." We both laughed. I led Scott to the table, we sat down and began to eat. Fifteen minutes go by and I begin to get a little nervous about the proposal.

_What if he says no? What if he's not ready for marriage?_

I took a deep breath and decided that it was either now or never.

"Um, Scott, I have something that I need to tell you." I said. "Yes honey?"

"I've been thinking. Our relationship has been amazing so far. We've made so many wonderful memories together. When I initially asked you to be my boyfriend, I was worried that we would not last longer than a month. But one year later, we're still going strong. So, I think it's time to take things to the next level." I got up, walked to Scott and got down on one knee with the ring Travis and I bought in my hand.

"Darling, I know that this is a monumental step in a relationship but I honestly do believe that we're ready for it, at least I am." I took another deep breath and opened the box. Scott's blue eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Scott Richard Hoying, will you marry me?"

Scott nodded and I slipped the ring on his finger. It worked.

Scott Richard Hoying was about to become Scott Richard Alvarado.

And I couldn't be more excited.

I was woken up by a knock on my door. God, I wish I could propose to Scott but I still loved Carissa. I got up and opened the door. It was my wife.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Carissa sighed. "Can we talk?" "Um, sure." I stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. "What seems to be the problem Ris?" I asked.

Carissa sighed. "I'm not so sure where to start. I feel like our relationship is not the same." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Um, well... I don't know how to say this but... I think I might be in love with someone else." said Carissa.

"Um, okay?" I had no idea how to take this. I think I know who Ris is talking about but I just want to be sure. "Is...is it Kirstie?" I asked. She slowly nodded. "I didn't want to fall in love with her but it just... happened. I don't know how but it did." she said. I sighed. I knew that Kirstie's boyfriend had been murdered by her father so how would he take his daughter bringing home a _girl_?!

But then again, it would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to bitch at her considering my feelings for Scott and the dream I just had. I took a deep breath and said "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm in love with Scott." I said, sounding a bit harsher than I intended to.

"It's funny how things work out. We thought our marriage was perfect but we ended up falling for two people of our own gender." Carissa replied. "I never thought I'd be deeply in love with a girl while married to a guy."

I chuckled a bit. "Me neither except with the roles reversed. So we're both bisexual." Ris nodded. "Funny how the world works."

Silence fell between us. A few moments later, I asked "So...we're over?" "Well, I guess so. You're not in love with me anymore and I'm not in love with you anymore either so there's no reason for us to stay together as a couple." Carissa said. "However, can Us the Duo still remain together?" I nodded. "Of course. Hell, I'll even let you keep my last name if you want."

Carissa flashed that beautiful smile. "I'd love to. Now let's go get the people of our dreams."

**AMSA is back! So Mike and Ris seemed to have ended their marriage on peaceful terms but will it last? Also, sorry for the troll at the start and this might be the longest chapter of AMSA ever. Anyway, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	27. Chaotic

_Ben's POV_

"You geeks kidnapped my son and I want him back."

"You're not going anywhere near Avi." said Kirstie. "Oh? Try me." Avi's mother pretty much ran towards him and Kirstie and Esther stepped in front of him. "Get the hell out of here!" screamed Kirstie.

"You little bitch!" Avi's mom yelled. "Everyone settle down." Kevin said. "Don't touch me!" cried Avi. "Let him go!" shouted Scott. " GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!" Avi's mom screeched. "I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!"

The commotion went on for almost ten minutes. I was honestly surprised the police had not shown up with a noise complaint yet but just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud BANG!!

Mitch and Travis screamed. I covered my eyes.

"Oh...my...God."

_Carissa's POV_

Honestly, I was surprised by how well the chat with Michael went. I genuinely feared that he would take me being bi a lot worse that he did. But much to my shock, he turned out to be bi as well.

Can't say I saw that coming but the more I thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. The way he would look at Scott, his eyes lighting up whenever they were around each other. He looked at Scott the same way I looked at Kirstie.

So while our marriage was a thing of the past, hopefully our professional relationship would still survive and Kirstie and Scott would love us the way we love them.

Hopefully.

**So that's all for now. I wonder what that BANG was. Hmm. What do you think?** **Anyways, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	28. Make Him Mine

_Michael's POV_

I can't believe how lucky I am. Not only did Carissa not get upset with me when I told her I was in love with Scott but it turns out that she was in love with Kirstie as well. Honestly, I kind of knew that Ris kinda of had the hots for her for a while now and I can't say I blamed her. I mean, its Kirstie fucking Maldonado. The girl was goddamn gorgeous!

Granted, she wasn't as hot as Scott but still. I'm surprised it took Ris this long to realize that she loved Kirstie. One day, she told me about a dream that she had where she and Kirstie were walking down the boardwalk during the 4th of July fireworks and I didn't tell her this but it was just the cutest thing ever.

Now, she and I were sort of divorced even though we agreed to stay together as Us the Duo and Carissa could keep my last name so no one suspected anything. This was going to be hard as hell to keep a secret but if anyone could do it, it was me and Ris.

We've been through so much. I'll always love Carissa but it was time for me to get the man of my dreams.

It was time for me to get Scott Richard Hoying to be mine _._

_Travis's POV_

**BANG!**

Mitch and I screamed. Ben covered his eyes.

"Oh... my...God." said a stunned Candice.

Blood was all over the place. Someone had just been shot but who?

A few minutes past. No one spoke. The silence was deafening. Just then, a body fell to the ground.

The identity of which broke my heart.

**Yeah... I think I'm going to leave it right there. Seriously, you'll find out who got shot in the next chapter which is also when Dawn will come back and that's when shit will** **_really_ ** **begin to hit the fan. As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	29. Who's Blood Is It?

**A/N: Don't worry. You will find out who was shot in the last chapter here but first, let's catch up with our little British friend Dawn shall we?**

_Dawn's POV_

My heart was racing. I was mere moments away. Mere moments away from telling the truth. Telling one of my idols that I, a 23 year old fan from England, had knowledge about the rape that he and the love of his life had to endure. I didn't want them to hate me.

_Should've thought of that before you sat on a rape._

A tear rolled down my cheek. I was beyond terrified. I didn't want to do this but I had to. It was the only way I could ease my conscience. Whatever happens afterwards happens but at least I could say I finally told Mitch and Travis the truth.

A few months too late but hey, better late than never right?

Dear God, this was gonna be fun.

_Third Person POV_

A body fell to the ground. The identity of which sent the wrong kind of chills down everyone's spines.

"SCOTT!!!" Kirstie and Mitch screamed.

Ben peeked through his fingers at the blonde's limp body and gasped. Kevin kneeled down and started to apply pressure to Scott's wound to stop the massive amount of blood that was pouring out.

"You little bitch!!!" Genevieve screamed at Avi's mom as she slapped her as hard as she could.

Candice took out her phone and dialed 911 while Esther and Travis ran to get security.

"Scotty... please don't die. Hang on babe." Mitch said through his tears. A few minutes later, paramedics arrived and put the baritone on a gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance.

"That's the second time in almost two months I've had to watch my best friend get carried away on a stretcher." Mitch cried. Travis pulled his boyfriend into a hug and kissed his head. "Don't worry baby. Scott is a fighter. He'll be just fine."

**Yeah...**

**Don't kill me.**

**Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	30. Near Death

_Esther's POV_

As we made our way to the hospital, I felt incredible guilt. This whole time, I had been trying to protect Avi and the others from my evil bitch of a "mother" yet she still found a way to ruin our lives.

Why? Why does she get off on our misery? Is she some kind of sadist? There are very few people in the world that I would say that I genuinely hate and I know that she is the woman who brought me, Josh and Avi into this world but I absolutely fucking _hate_ her with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

I could barely remember one semi decent time we had together. All I could see was the heartless woman she is today and now poor Scott has to pay the price. He didn't deserve to be shot, especially when he was still recovering from that slashing. Poor kid just can't seem to catch a break.

_Candice's POV_

I couldn't help but glare at Esther and Avi. I know that it's not their fault that their mother is an absolute bitch but I can't help but have this sneaking suspicion that this is not just some isolated incident. I mean, we're talking about the woman who nearly broke Travis and Mitch up just a couple months ago and now she shows up out of nowhere and shoots Scott?

Why? What the hell have Avi and Esther done to deserve this? Is this their mother's way of getting back at them for something that happened in the past?

There are so many questions about this that I have and would really like the answer to. I really want to know why their mother won't just leave us alone.

Just then, our thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking towards us.

"Mr Hoying is currently awaiting surgery. The bullet is lodged in his stomach and we are currently trying to get him stable enough for surgery."

"He will be okay though right?" asked Kirstie. "It's too early to tell. We'll have to wait until he completes surgery." replied the doctor.

_Dawn's POV_

"Scott is in the hospital again?!" I said. I was on the phone with my friend Devin Morales. "Yeah. Someone shot him." he said, crying. I shook my head.

Well, looks like confessing to Mitch and Travis will have to wait until Scott gets better. Right now. I need to be there for the guys in their time of need.

******Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	31. Strange Attraction

_Ben's POV_

I was sitting in the waiting room with the others. Mitch and Travis went to see Scott and Kirstie went to call Connie and Rick. Kevin went to the chapel to pray, Gen and Candice went home and Esther and Avi went on to get her black eye treated, leaving me by myself. All I could think was why? Scott was just recovering from a slashing and now he gets shot? All in the span of two months? That poor boy.

Reflecting on the last few months, I begin to grow a little bit more concerned. If Esther and Avi's mother was as deplorable as she was in public, what's she like in private? Does she do even _worse_ things to Av and Es than we know? I shivered at the thought of that demented woman laying a finger on either of them.

As I was about to fall asleep, I was awoken by a British accent. "Hello?" the girl said. She had long black hair and glasses. " Oh, um hi. Who might you be?" I asked, still semi asleep.

"I'm Dawn. Dawn Rosario."

"Ben Bram. Pleasure to meet you."

"I heard about what happened to Scott. Is he alright?" Dawn asked.

"Um, sit down." I said. Dawn sat next to me and I explained everything to her. As I'm talking to her, I feel some kind of attraction to her. I have no idea why considering I just met the girl but I do.

As soon as I finished, Dawn just sat there, completely speechless. "My God. Why would she do that?" I shrugged. "Who knows?" I'd like to know though.

**Oooo. Looks like Ben has a crush. What will happen between them? Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	32. Don't Leave Me Now

_Michael's POV_

Ris and I were looking forward to seeing Scott and Kirstie and professing our feelings when we got back to the hotel. Once we got there and opened the door, it was empty.

"Where did everybody go?" I said. Just then, Carissa's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Carissa, it's Kevin. Are you guys at the hotel?" he asked.

"Yeah we just got here. Where are y'all at?" I said.

Kevin sighed. "We're at the hospital. Scott was shot by Avi and Esther's mom." he said.

My heart fell. This person, who I was in love with, had just been shot. "H..how badly is he hurt?" Carissa asked, her voice shaking.

"We're not sure. They haven't updated us on his condition yet." Kevin replied.

"We'll be on our way." I said as they hung up. Carissa looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Michael." she said as she hugged me. I didn't know what to do or say.

It's not everyday that I'm at a loss for words but in that instance, I was. As Ris and I drove to the hospital, I was thinking of what I would say to Scott. It probably wouldn't bring him back but at least it would bring me some type of closure.

At least that's what I'd tell myself.

_Ben's POV_

I had no idea what just happened. Why was I attracted to a girl that I pretty much just met? I mean, Dawn is very pretty and her accent is to die for but I barely fucking know her! She probably thinks I'm a creepy ass pervert now.

Man, no wonder I'm single.

_Carissa's POV_

We arrived at the hospital and Kirstie ran toward us and gave us a hug. My heart melted. I loved being in this girl's arms. "How's Scott doing?" Michael asked, taking me out of my trance.

"We're still not sure but we could have answers shortly." Kirstie said.

Maybe once Michael was out of the way, I could finally tell her just how much she meant to me and ask her to be my girlfriend.

 **So sorry this took so long but I have been working on** **a new story with both PTX and Lana Del Rey called** _**Nothing Will Stop Us.** _ **Unfortunately, this means that I have to put** _**AMSA** _ **on pause temporarily to fully focus (by Ariana Grande) on that book but as soon as that book is done, this baby's coming back in full force!**

**So, this isn't the end. Just a breather. As always, comments are welcome and thank you for reading!**


	33. Flashback

**A/N: This chapter will hopefully give more background as to Esther and Avi's abuse. Also, there's a bit of smut. Hope you like!**  
  
  


_Flashback_

_Esther's POV_

I laid on my bed and I heard my parents arguing. Again. This was the third time this week that their arguing kept me up. God, Avi was so lucky that he was on tour and didn't have to hear this. I was supposed to go with him but our brother Josh wanted me to stay behind so he wouldn't be alone.

_"...how could you say that?!"_  
_"You know damn well it's true."_  
_"Don't you fucking DARE talk about my kids like that!"_

It continued that way for more than an half hour before the screaming stopped.

_"Goddamn it. Why are you so difficult?"_  
_"Shut up and just fuck me already!"_

_Yay. They're having sex._ I grabbed my headphones, put them on and began listening to music. But I could still hear some moans.

_"I...I t...think I'm gonna..."_  
_"Not yet."_

Five minutes past.

_"Baby, I really need to c..."_  
_"Hold it just a little bit longer."_

Thirty seconds later...

_"Please?"_  
_"3...2...1. Now."_

Loud moans echoed throughout the room and lasted for about three minutes. Seriously. I'm no expert but I'm not sure if orgasms are supposed to last that long.

Just then, my dad walked in. "Do I dare ask?" he said. I shook my head. "Did you at least use protection?" He nodded.

That would be the routine for the next month of my life. "Mom" and Dad would argue over something, she'd scream and he would stand there and take it, they'd kiss and have make up sex.

Sometimes I was either out with friends or I could sleep through it due to my being a relatively heavy sleeper but more often than not, I'd have to listen to the whole thing and if I ever interrupted, "Mom" would hit me.

God, Avi was so lucky that he was in a famous acapella group that was frequently touring. He rarely had to listen to their arguments due to not being around for them.

I wish I could join him.

**So I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Between Avi leaving, the Trio's EPs and the tour, I was kinda out of it. But hopefully regular updates should be returning now. As always, comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


	34. Another Nightmare

**_A/N: There's a mention of attempted rape so please proceed with caution. Enjoy!_ **

_Third Person POV_

Scott is driving down the street, tears pouring down his face. He and Mitch had just gotten into yet  _another_ argument over Travis. He knew that Mitch loved Travis, Travis had done nothing to hurt either of them and that he had no reason to be jealous of them but ever since Alex had cheated, he found himself unable to trust anyone with his best friends. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it.

As Scott continued driving, a young woman with her shirt ripped open was running from a rapist. A piercing scream is heard and the baritone slams on his brakes. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, do you need a ride?" The woman nodded frantically. Scott opens the passenger door, the woman runs in ** _,_** puts on her seatbelt and the two drove off into the night. "So what's your name?" Scott asked. 

"M..Mia. I was at a party when that guy started aggressively flirting with me. I told him that I was a lesbian and he tried to rape me." Scott gasped. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. "Yes please. By the way, who are you?" "Oh. I guess I should've started with that. I'm Scott." 

The two spoke for the rest of the ride and exchanged numbers until they pulled up to Mia's home. "Thank you so much. You saved my life." Mia smiled. "You're welcome. If you need anything, feel free to call me." Scott replied with a smile. Mia hugged him and got out of the car. Scott waited until she was safely inside before driving off.

**_The next day..._ **

Scott had woken up and called Mitch. "Mitchy. I'm so so so sorry. I know that I'm way too clingy sometimes. You're right. I need to move on. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Mitch sighed. "No.  _I'm_  the one who should be sorry. You were just looking out for me. I should be more appreciative." he said. The two spoke for another fifteen minutes about Mia before hanging up. The blonde decided to visit Mia to see how she was doing. "Hi Scott!" Mia exclaimed once he arrived. "Hi Mia. How do you feel?" asked the blonde. "Better. I can't thank you enough for helping me." she said. "You're very welcome. Call me if you need anything." Scott said smiling before hanging up. 

Two hours later, Scott decided it was time to head to Costco for some shopping/ enjoying the free samples. He got into his car and started to drive. Things were going well until he couldn't hit the brakes. "W-what's happening?!" Scott tried to swerve out of the way of oncoming traffic only to drive into a ditch.

"NO!!!!" Scott screamed as he woke up in the hospital. "Scotty, are you okay?" asked Dawn. Scott just stared at the Brit and breaks down sobbing as she hugged him.

**Yet another nightmare for poor Scotty. At this point, I don't know if I will update this frequently but we'll see. Comments are welcome and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
